Hectare Afterlife Saga
What About In this Saga, after the memories have been changing, with the forgiveness of Stocking Anarchy & Steven Star, Jazmin Kimmy decides to check on Hectare City & check upon the hero cast of No More Anarchy to see how well they are doing & hopefully they are all happy & have good endings. Look into the Behind the Scenes slice of life story on how Jazmin Kimmy meet the cast of No More Anarchy & their lives & see how they have found their good endings. What Happened "More Coming Soon" Characters *Jazmin Kimmy *Stocking II *No More Anarchy Heroes Cast **Zuma the Large **Great Quickdini **Serafine **Moondust **Kizer Genesis **Wakata Genesis **Zachary Phillips **TJ Friday **Mark Freeman **Rick the Crocodile **Widowmaker **Yuya Heiwa **Reira Akaba **Irvin Family ***Don Irvin ***Mikey Irvin ***Leo Irvin ***Raph Irvin ***Felicia Jr. ***Rose Irvin ***Casi Irvin ***Kim Irvin **Rare Hunter Ai **Boost Bass **Lucas Windblade **Rupert Charming **Kuro Ink **Barron Johnny Blade *Jokestar (Mentioned by Zuma) *Penn and Teller (Mentioned by Quickdini) *Teknos (Mentioned by Serafine) *Dean & Co. (Mentioned by Moondust) *Joyce Neon (On Picture in Kizer & Wakata house) *Wade Neon (Very Young in Picture) *Octavia Baxter (Mentioned by Zachary) *Samantha Appleton (Mentioned by Zachary) *Kisari Masaki (On Picture with Jakob) *Jakob Phillips (On Picture with Kisari) *Former High Ranked Vanguards (On Picture) **Daniel Toshida **Llwellyn Travis **Hector Abrahams **Enoki Shigeru **Armando Ramos *Peacekeeper *Team Chaotix (Helped Reconnect with Rick) **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy the Bee *Aisha the Jaguar *Reaper *Sammy N. Mood (Debut with Reira) *TORR *El Sombra (Mentioned by Mark) *Xaiver Cass (Mentioned by Mark) *Weechamp & ChanChan (Mentioned by Mark) *Nora Kaboom (Mentioned by Mark) *Felicia (Mentioned by the Irvin Family) *Ferra (Mentioned by Rare Hunter Ai) *Shiro Ink (Mentioned by Kuro) *Rorek the 2nd (Mentioned by BJB) *Henry Sorcerer (Mentioned by BJB) *Rin Li, Fei Li & Ai Li (Mentioned by Hector) *Alito Abrahams (Hector's Son) (Mentioned by Hector) *Pyrrha (Mentioned by George) *Dawn (Mentioned by George) "More Coming Soon" No More Anarchy Heroes's Lives / Good Endings (In Order) Pre-Blackhearts *Zuma - Forest Cave, Painting / Meditation *Quickdini - Street Preforming Magician *Serafine - On Planet Xsarra with her Fire Witches, happily in peace. *Jokestar - Left to become a Heel in another City. *Moondust - Self Training in the Dojo, while happy that Serafine is still ok in Planet Xsarra. *Kizer & Wakata - Helped working on the house together, that is looking very nice. Also found out that the good news of Wade being happily married with Jazmin & having a daughter. Kizer also thinking of searching for Joyce to prove he's harmless if he gets the chance, thanks to Jazmin's words of encouragement of patching things up soon. Also Jason is doing wonderful. *Zachary - Living Alone in another city in an apartment, but agrees to keep in touch with his sister, Octavia. With other Teammates like Daniel on an island somewhere, Llewellyn in an unknown location, Hector alone in the city, Enoki being deceased & Armando in Brazil. *TJ Friday - He along with Mark Freeman, Peacekeeper & all the other wrestlers in Hectare City, Returned to the BMW Wrestling Stadium & Wrestling Ring, which is fully repaired. *Rick - Reconnected with his brother, Vector along with Espio & Charmy of Team Chaotix. While Rick is joined with a nice warden assistant named Aisha the Jaguar. *Widowmaker - Recovered & revived by Reaper, after her loss in her Death Battle. *Yuya Heiwa - Along with an Temmie, is working in his new Yu-Gi-Oh Card Shop, selling Yu-Gi-Oh decks to everyone in town while making sure that they are all safe for card duels & duel runner duels with Cubit Runners. After fully recovering from his heart surgery, he suggested reuniting with Sammie. *Reira Akeda - Working as both a Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist Player & a Police Detective with her Police Crew & her Female Investigator, Sammy N. Mood. *Don & Mikey Irvin - Enjoying a Relaxing Time in Home with their reunited siblings, Leo Irvin, Raph Irvin, Felicia Jr., Rose Irvin, Casi Irvin & Kim Irvin. All thinking of reuniting with Felicia & their families soon. *Rare Hunter Ai - Living out in a Country House, taking care of TORR, while also has the spare time with Yuya & Reira about Yu-Gi-Oh, their duel decks & their duel runners / Cubit Runners. *Boost Bass - Has been living in a taller decorated Apartment with the rest of New respectful Third Street Saints members, having decorated the Apartment with a purple Saints sign & purple interior work & a Johnny Gat Statue with angel wings. Also bringing the fun & excitement to his Third Street Saints Members. *Lucas Windblade - Is Living happily in peace with Talim's cousin in their Village of the Wind Deity & are considering reuniting with Talim when visiting the Wu Village on Mobius. *Rupert Charming - Is at first struggling to keep himself happy & is still in a panic during the dark past encounters, similar to George, feeling hard to accept the peace around him. But is slowly getting cheered by Jazmin's words of encouragement that times have changed for the better & everyone & everything in Hectare City has their love & colour restored to the city. Rupert, after accepting the peace & tranquility, one little baby step at a time, also considers a reunion with her wife Tanya Riley & her daughters, Cynthia & Cinderella Charming. *Kuro Ink - Returned to Yeager and served as one of the Prime Minster Warrior while trying to locate his former partner. **To this date, he still felt guilty for the cause of his older brother, Shiro Ink, disappearance. *Barron Johnny Blade - Enter the researcher field to the world of Dimension following Fusion and Striker while locationing Rorek And Henry back home. *Dawn - Continues spending time in the Sinnoh League with her Pokémon *Toby - Enjoyed his Retirement with a married wife & a baby bird. *Athena Anarchy - Now part of the Elder Gods from Planet Mobius & Earth for the greater good of protection & is very happy to see Hectare City now a peaceful city with lots of people having good endings, while hoping that Steve Assistant & Concordia are both safe, with reassurance from Jazmin, she know that they are safe somewhere. *??? Post-Blackhearts (After the Endgame Arc) * "The Man" - Starboy, after finally opens his eyes and show remorseful that he let things get this far, incarcerated himself away to Illusion Island to never harm anymore life. Trying to recover from HIM’s influence, many of his friends and family member make point of visiting everyday, promises to never let him felt alone. * The Dolls - Joined with their teacher side, Starboy as they enter support group. Okada And promise to open his heart away and make everything right for him. * Nergal Jr. - Reunite with Alex Winters; find clouse with Minnie as he can finally live the peaceful life previous robbed under him as he soon care for his newborn daughter, Ashley. * Highway Star Gogo - Is taking care of Leni Loud while keeping the people safe & sound, while keeping his sword & mech in top excellent condition in case he is needed for keeping Hectare City safe, while at the same time, knowing that if Lena is happy, then Highway Star Gogo is happy. * Bradley Slaughter - Unknown Currently: His adoptive father say he's off in Regal, since trying to figure Reaper's soft side and magicial influence, has no real sense of self for his entire purpose. Once returning back to the Lost Forest, he begin forge his own identity while paying respect for his mother. * Takashi Star - Reunite with her half-slibings and daughter, Garnet Star: Set out to locate her mother, Jade. Hopefully to undo the evil against the world by one day helping Edenian fight off the evil Shao Kahn cause. * Kaibaman/Beleoski Ao - Reunite with Lissa Sli; put the Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Kaibaman to rest as he retired from Duel Monster. Soon recover back into his old persona. * Joey Crawler - Reunite with Muffet; continued his service as an Hectare Warrior and led crucial missions across the way. * Zema Hair - Reunite with Dixie Mae Clemetine; Return to TJ Friday in his producer role. * Duke McFury - Reunite with Milla Bennet; Return to Striker Dimension as he was given the honor to become Cyber Joker Arcana Knight, making sure no more lives are ruined by one man’s action. * Angelo Punk - Reunite with Katrin and Ashely; While he's crushed over Wade being the new God of Love, he did want to improved his idol by siding with Marth's Force. * Shiro Ink - Reunite with Mia Uchiki; rejoined Kuro Ink to encounter the new Prime Minister of Yeager. * Nando - Reunite with Emily Marshall; wanted to revived Music from Hectare, he complete his dream of the world playing his music, starting his new life. The only trace He and Emily left is an young Budew with Grass Whistle. * Austin Slasher - Reunite with Tiffany Murphy; Realizing he has a lost sister in his dimension, Silver Slasher, he rescues her from the League of Villain. Silver and Austin become a team following their reconnection. * Jimmy Flame - Reunite with his current third wife; find clouse with Geroge Anarchy and Flame Princess as he apologized for the action he and his father cause. He soon disappear, only seen the Flame Kingdom for his mother's safety. * Jesse Abyss - Reunite with Anny and Akira Sorrow; make a promise to break her bad lucks and he throws the Unforgiven Mask away, promise to improve himself. * Black Edge - Reunite with his wife and daughter; return to Mobius as he prove gave the rest of his life to the people for their forgiveness. * Charles Vesa - Reunite with his wife and children; decide to retire as he helps build a new future for the next generation. * Justin Sawday - Reunite with his wife and child; evolve into the Killer Spider to host new life within the wildlife of Hectare. * Hei Kazama and Judgement Day - Reunite with his wife and children; stay in a farm fulled of Panchams. He still shows bitterness over his father and younger sister rejected him, so he still thinking of agreeing to the Mishima Family. As Hei and his wife gain a Pangoro, Judgement Day departed Hectare for a long journey. * Yuri Manga - Reunite with Ann Wong; return to Academia as an Teacher to control Obelisk Force back to the good guys. * Zeke Phillips - Return back to the Fusion Dimension with Kisara/Tanya’s Counterpart while dropping Kisara back to Zachary; retired from Duel Monsters following a heart condition, serving as an adviser for his sister following this. * Olivia Baxter - Return back to the Fusion Dimension with TJ’s Counterpart while promising that Yuya would be happy under Samantha’s Arm; promises to improve the Fusion Dimension into a newer light with the new discovering on Link Summoning. * Kisara Masaki - Reunite with Zachary; she express her lonely to him as she finally can return back to him. She can live with him forever, wanted to heal his wounds of losses. * Jim Homicide - Reunite with Shyren; currently happy with her in the Underground while trying to improved the system of Hectare. * Bret Astronomanov - Reunite with Heather Grant; rejoin Dee Dee II to create an new empire of the future under the Megalos Umbella. * Catia Wasp - Reunite with Daniel Toshida; Overjoyed, she promised to never let him gone (at least not out of her view in the Northern Island.) She would later vacate the General Role for the Wasp Kingdom as she revealed her pregnanacy. * Razor Blazefire - Reunite with Milky and his daughter; Head to Kanto to support his sister, Sabrina. While showing disgust over his mother's betray, he just wish to see her again in an positive light to prevent turning evil in rage. * Henry Sorcerer - Reunite with Heather Sting, Marth Sorcerer, And Lissa Sorcerer; remind on Marth and his team side to assist him in defending Regal. During this time, he meets with Barron Johnny Blade and Chidiebere as he pays respected for his fallen partner; Rorek II * Shind Hasasdi - Finally rest with his lover while finding close knowing Sara Bennet happy with Kadri; wanted to stop anymore villain from destroying Hectare, he had planned to form a new clan with Takeda, Owl Thunder, and Kung Jin to protect Earthrealm. * Blizzard - Return back to Lin Kuei while finding close knowing Mei happy with Sanford; realizing Frost's THC Fallout, decide to stay with her to improved her power and/or protect his father from Frost's Wrath to serve as a mortal guild for her, hero or not. * Leni Loud - Has become nice Penpals with Lujuan the Panda, while making sure that Highway Star Gogo is very nice & happy to others as well. * Sub-Zero - Returned to the Lin Kuei & is back in charge of the clan for Hectare City, following the aftermath of the Endgame Arc of the NMA series. He continues to lead the clan with his son, Blizzard, for keeping Hectare City safe. * "More Coming Soon" Trivia *??? Category:Side Story Category:Saga